Amb tu
by Ann-Tonks
Summary: Tonks [&] Lupin. Tonks descubreix el q sent per ell... i ell... ? R&R siusplau! Thnks! :


Cap – I // Preocupació //

Remus va mirar cap a l'esquerra, i si, allà estava ella….En la taula 4 del bar de la cantonada .Aquell dia portava els cabells pèl- rojos, i encara que no els duia gaire llargs, li va recordar molt a Lily.

Mentre que ell s'apropava a ella, podia notar com les mans li començaven a suar, com el cor estava a punt de sortir de la seva túnica... Per que tenia que ser tan ximple? Ella, tan sols era ella...

Teòricament hi havia certa confiança entre ells, oi? A més, suposadament, allò no era res mes que una trobada entre dos membres de l'ordre... res mes, simples... amics?

Llavors ho va pensar, se li va creuar el temible pensament. ¿Ell i ella?, però immediatament es va corregir per pensar que... ells dos... ¡Que absurd li semblava tot! "Remus, els peus a terra, home!" i en seguida baixa la mirada al terra, dissimulant, mentre que finalment ell arribava a ella.

- Bona tarda Remus. – Digué ella tot somrient- Arribes 5 minuts abans.

Remus la mirà i quedà atrapat en la imatge de la noia. Havia de reconèixer que era molt bonica.

- Bona tarda, Tonks – Digué ell finalment - Tu també has degut arribar molt d'hora, oi? – va dir somrient i es va seure al seu costat.

- Bé, es podria dir que casi visc aquí – va fer com si res i prengué un glop del seu got -.

Remus va mirar-la fixament confós.

Inevitablement Tonks s'enrogí i aixecant el cap bruscament va dir :

- ¡No em mal interpretis! Em referia a que com el meu oncle es l'amo del bar sempre vinc aquí, i quan puc ajudo una mica.

Remus va somriure... ¿Per que es posava sempre tan nerviosa?

- Bé, sento ser tan directa però... Que faràs tan final? T'uniràs al clan de l'Esquenagrisa? – Va preguntar-li Tonks a ell -.

Remus va aixecar el cap i el seu somriure es va evaporar...

- No ho se encara –Va dir mirant la tassa de cafè bruta que s'havia pres Tonks i va dir en veu baixa – Tot depèn d'en Dumbledore.

Ella va buscar el seus ulls, i ell , topant amb els seus, sentí com si la por que ella sentia en aquell moment, s'unís a ell, fent que les cames li tremolessin.

- No vull que hi vagis - Va dir ella, ara baixant ella la mirada – Es perillós.

Ell va fer un somriure forçat, per que reaccionava així ella?

Estava confós. Ella...tan sols era ella!

- Tonks... – Va dir ell, amb força, amb falç ànim – No passarà res, tot sortirà bé...

- Però... – Ella el mirà als ulls... – No diguis mentides Remus.

Ell desvià la mirada cap a la taula del costat, i es concentra en veure la beguda que hi havia sobre la taula.

- No em menteixis. Se que tens por – Va dir ella -. Mira...

Sírius va pagar molt car la seva despreocupació... no vull que tu... que tu...

Remus es va aixecar de sobte.

- No passarà, ni tampoc deixaré que passi a cap de nosaltres – va dir i va agafar les seves coses –Fins desprès

I donà mitja volta i sortí per aquella porta tan ampla i d'aquell color blau tan característic.

Tan sols havia fet unes 4 passes al sortir, que algú el cridà :

- Remus, espera!

Ell es girà... Ella., tan sols era ella...

- Tonks, no vull que et preocupis... – va dir ell -.

- Però... jo... ¡Es impossible que no em preocupi! – Va dir ella – M'importes... i a tots els altres també els importes... No vull que et guardis tot per tu.

Remus la mirà als ulls.

- Gràcies – va dir ell, simplement.

I així ell es tornà a girà i marxà com si res.

- Però...! No es just! – Va cridar mentre ell s'allunyava d'ella, qui sap fins quant de temps -.

Ella es mossegà els llavis. Que podia fer perquè no hi anés aquella estúpida missió? No es que tingues res contra en Dumbledore, però...

"Però que?" es va preguntar "Perquè no em sembla bé?"

Llavors un record fugaç del seu Sírius li va passar pel cap.

"Tonks... ets tan ximpleta!" escoltava dins del seu cap, i era en Sírius qui ho deia, rient amb aquell somriure tan... seu.

Però no podia ser.

Ella.

Ell.

Tonks sabia que era l'amor. Havia estat enamorada un parell de vegades abans... El primer cop que es va enamorar ella anava a quart en Hogwarts. El segon va ser l'any següent. En tots dos casos havia experimentat la mateixa sensació, les pessigolles en l'estómac, el somriure permanent... Mai li va agradar estar enamorada, li feia sentir-se fràgil i insegura.

Ara es sentia tan insegura...

Ella no sabia, no... Però no volia perdre ningú més... I encara menys si era ell, "Remus..."

El seu rostre es va entristir quan va pensar en la possibilitat de que ell es pogués anar lluny d'ella, de no poder veure'l en un temps... En no poder quedar, com aquella tarda, ni cinc minuts, ni dos, ni mig...

De estar sola per sempre... Sense ell, per sempre.

Llavors ho va veure clar...

Va entendre...

Va voler entendre...

L'estimava molt.


End file.
